Will I Endure?
by Transcendent Sacred Courage
Summary: When the Love Goddess, Ayleneya, cast a love spell, the Reismeida, over the kingdom of Hyrule, things get interesting when women affiliated with Link takes a strong liking to him. As time goes on, many crazy aspects happen. Will Link stay strong? Or will Link succumb to his closest female friends' desires repeatedly? Acknowledgement to UltimateCCC for this harem.
1. Anyone But Me!

During the late night in the kingdom of Hyrule, the Love Goddess, Ayleneya, used a powerful spell, the Reismeida, to have the women that was well acquainted with the hero, Link, attempt to seduce him and have their way with him as much as they desired. Ayleneya was not a malicious lady, yet she enjoyed her fair share of amusing events, even if they were ridiculous.

"Heh heh heh! Let us see how Farore's Chosen does against the women closest to him. This should prove quite interesting! If all goes well, he may even win an audience with me. I promise...he will _love_ every second of my time!" Ayleneya snickered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Link, wanna do something <em>fun<em> later? I _promise_ it will be worth your time," Lana, the Light Sorceress, purred, caressing Link's cheek, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. "Uh... I've got sword practice and-"

"For fuck's sake! You horny bitch! I fucking told you to stay away from Link!" Cia, the Dark Sorceress, exclaimed angrily. "You're one to talk! Your room is full of Link paintings, you stalker!" Lana countered. "You cunt-eating bitch! That's none of your fucking business! Besides, you're a hypocrite! You have Link plushy dolls all _over_ the damned place!" Cia yelled. "Since Link is the hero of this cursed kingdom, he's become something of an idol. They make action figures and all that o' bullshit. I bet they'll make a damned billboard with him on it next. And-Hey! Get your ass back here, Link! Don't fucking run away from me!"

Link dashed quickly through the Hylian Plains, hiding behind a cluster of trees, slowing his breathing. Lana and Cia looked around in all directions when they arrived at the Hylian Plains, searching for any sign of Link.

"Where did he go, Cia?" Lana inquired sadly. "How the fuck should I know, bitch? You were near him yet he managed to slip pass your dumbass! Ugh! To think _you're_ my good half!" Cia screeched irately. "Fuck off, you whiny cunt! If we keep looking, we'll eventually find him. So stop bitching at me!" Lana protested.

Cia and Lana sprinted in different directions to locate Link.

_I can understand Cia and her sick obsession with me._ _But **Lana**? What the hell's gotten into her? Maybe Impa can shed some damned light!_

* * *

><p>Link went to Impa's office at Hyrule Castle, determined to figure out the mysterious behavior patterns of Lana and Cia. Link knocked on the brown door, Impa immediately opening it, greeting Link with a salute.<p>

"How do you fair, Link? Please, come in," Impa, the Royal Army Commander, said kindly. "Impa, something strange is going on with Cia and Lana this morning. They're more...amorous than usual," Link stated, ambling into Impa's office. "I see. Well... Uh, did you try changing the subject?" Impa asked, her body gradually becoming aroused. "No. I didn't even get the chance to finish my statement before Cia showed up," Link answered. "Link... Do you know about...love? You should, you know," Impa claimed soothingly, gazing lovingly at Link, holding him tightly by his shoulders.

_What? Impa, of all people, wants to talk about love? Okay! Something is_ **_definitely_ **_wrong here!_ _Impa would **never **talk about love, even if she was threaten to be thrown into a Skulltula den!_

"Ow... Impa, you're hurting me. Please... Let me go," Link said modestly. "No. I'm not letting you go. You're mine now. As your commander, you're going to stay right here with me," Impa stated firmly, kissing Link's lips.

Link was surprised by Impa's affectionate assault, attempting to shove her away, but her strength surpassed his own. Impa embraced Link, moaning blithely into his mouth, Link gradually being engulfed by Impa's sensuous kiss. Link lightly struck a pressure point on Impa's back, Impa abruptly releasing Link, Link quickly leaving her office.

"Ah! I see how you want to play, dear! You like it rough! You learned that pressure point technique from me!" Impa purred. "I can be rough also! Rougher than you could ever imagine! Now come back here! That's an order!"

* * *

><p><em>Ugh! I don't know <strong>what <strong>the fuck is going on here, but this has **got **to be some kind of terrible dream! Perhaps I'll wake soon and everything will be normal. As it **should **be!_

Link rushed into Zelda's throne room, slamming the steel double doors, locking it.

"Well, if it is not Sir Link. I was merely having a...meditation time, but I suppose you can join me, if you wish," Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, stated formally.

_Let me guess; your **meditation **time was perverted thoughts of men, right? Come **on**! Who do these people think they're fooling here?_

"Thank you, your highness," Link stated humbly, bowing. "Nonsense. No need to be formal, my dear. We are all family here," Zelda claimed, waving her delicate hand nonchalantly. "Hmm... Link, your presence here has triggered something. I have been watching you for a while now and...I cannot help but feel that we have met somewhere before. Do you...have the same feeling also?"

"Uh...no, my fair queen. With all due respect, I haven't had this feeling at all," Link responded. "Hmm... How peculiar..." Zelda said absent-mindedly, rising from her elaborate cathedra, sauntering toward Link. "Strange... I do not know what happened, but you and I share very strong vibrations."

Zelda set her hands in Link's hair, slowly smoothing her extremities through it repeatedly. Link commenced feeling uncomfortable, backing away from Zelda, who quickly pursued him. Link bumped against the door, Zelda placing her hands on Link's cheeks, staring at him eagerly.

"Where are you going? I did not dismiss you yet," Zelda purred.

_Queen Zelda... No. She can't do this to me! She just **can't**! This is so wrong!_

Queen Zelda secured her arms about Link's neck, kissing him, moaning, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Link tried to fight Zelda off, but she held onto him, pinning him against the door, gingerly thrusting against him. Zelda used a divine spell, the Sangranden, to keep Link against the door, the Triforce symbol beaming on the door.

"Queen Zelda! Please sto-"

Zelda proceeded kissing Link passionately for several minutes until she was satisfied.

"Now, this is where the _real_ adventure begins, Sir Link!" Zelda purred excitedly.


	2. Sleepwalker Lana

"Hey Flatass! Did ya find Link yet? Shit! I'm so horny, I could fuck my pillow for a damned week!" Cia exclaimed. "What? You...think my ass is flat, Cia?" Lana inquired self-consciously, grasping her buttock. "Well duh, bitch. Your ass is flat like cardboard!" Cia taunted. "Link would be disappointed fucking you Stalhound-Style! He'd be hittin' nuthin' but bone! With me, Link would be fucking nuthin' but solid meat! That shockwave from my ass would drive his ass crazy!"

"Why must you be so tomboyish, Cia? That shit is so unattractive!" Lana complained. "Fuck you! You just mad 'cause my ass is thicker and firmer than yours, Flatass. You ain't got no ass, girlie! People should call you Saddleback Flapjack from now on!" Cia jeered. "To hell with you, Cia! When I find Link, I'll be sure to keep him far away from your wretched ass, you insensitive bitch!" Lana cried. "Aww! Don't cry, Saddleback! We all can't have an ass as great as mine!" Cia teased, poking Lana's nose repeatedly.

Lana attempted to strike Cia with a sharp right punch, but Cia caught her assault, abruptly turning Lana around, twisting her arm. Lana screamed in anguish, falling to her knees.

"Ah-ah-ah! What did I _tell_ you about trying to fight your superior? It's bad manners," Cia said condescendingly, stooping behind Lana, nearing her ear. "Lana, dear... I promise...that when I get through fucking Link brainless, you can get a crack at him. Alright, sweetie?"

Cia kissed Lana's cheek, walking away nonchalantly.

_Damn it! Why must Cia treat me like her personal bitch! I hate it! I'll show her one day!_

Lana suddenly looked toward the direction of Hyrule Castle, sensing incredible energy radiating from there.

"Cia wait! Something's going on at Hyrule Castle! We should check it out!" Lana asserted. "I suppose, but to hell with Zelda. I want Link's pole, for fuck's sake," Cia announced.

* * *

><p>Lana and Cia arrived at Hyrule Castle, feeling the high concentration of holy power emanating from Zelda's throne room.<p>

"Alright! Let's storm this dump!" Cia declared eagerly. "Sure. Be my guess. Won't fall on my head when she finds out who trashed her castle," Lana warned. "Lana, read my lips, "I-don't-give-a-_fuck_!" Cia professed. "Now quit wasting time! We need to find Link so I can _finally_ get some dick!"

* * *

><p>After Cia and Lana gleefully destroyed most of the interior of Zelda's castle and rescued Link from Zelda's hold, they expeditiously left Hyrule Castle, teleporting to their secret hideout in Faron Woods. Once inside of their abode, Cia placed a sleeping spell, the Sindeima, on Link while Lana and her discussed what they would do with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Link awoke hours later, looking out of the window, realizing it was nighttime. Link stretched his limbs, lethargically getting up from the couch.<p>

_Hmm... I was about to get raped by Queen Zelda. Then, Lana and Cia saved me. I...remember being in Faron Woods, but...the rest is hazy. Oh well, I'll try to escape from here on my own, but-_

Link's thoughts were interrupted when he heard noises coming from Lana's bedroom. Link stealthily approached Lana's sleeping quarters, the door slowly opening, Link immediately ceasing. Lana ambled out into the hallway, her long blue hair ceasing at the middle of her back, her eyes closed, a serene expression on her countenance, her shoes and stockings absent. Lana ceased in front of Link, who was petrified from fear of Lana warning Cia of him being awake.

_Lana... Is a sleepwalker? What in the world! This is new... And quite amusing!_

Lana languidly outstretched her hand, caressing Link's cheek, smiling peacefully. Lana embraced Link securely, pinning him against the wall, kissing him soulfully. Link's protests were muffled by Lana's lips, Lana lifting Link's tunic, thrusting her right hand down his pants, languorously masturbating him. Link released a prolonged moan of reluctant bliss, feebly attempting to subdue the sleepwalking Lana.

Lana tossed Link onto the floor, removing the sapphire gem, the Flowriyosodia Gem, from her hair, swiftly placing it on Link's forehead. The Flowriyosodia Gem commenced glowing, keeping Link against the floor, Lana looming over Link. Lana pulled up her skirt, setting her hand within her blue undergarment, massaging her shaved womanhood, softly moaning.

_No! She **can't** be about to do what I **think** she's about to do to me! Especially by force! This is bullshit! Every man dreams of something stupid like this! But... I have other plans! Why this shit now? Fuck my **life**!_

Lana removed her hand from her underwear, licking her vaginal secretion from her fingers. Lana lied on top of Link, straddling him, kissing and nibbling his neck, quietly groaning, subtly thrusting against him.

"Hel-"

Lana quickly set her hand over Link's mouth, a scowl on her beautiful visage, shaking her head disapprovingly. Lana proceeded seducing Link, nuzzling his neck, moaning, her thrust becoming passionate.

"Link... Mine forever...and ever...and...ever..." Lana purred tranquilly.

_Lana... Stop! Please... Stop! I don't want this! Please! Let me go!_


	3. The Bewitching Light Sorceress

After Lana left dozens of passion marks on Link's neck, she rose off of him, dragging him into her bedroom, closing and locking the door.

_How is she doing this? She's sleepwalking, yet she operates like she isn't! Unless... She's merely fucking pretending! But... She's sleep...and technically a psychic, so her senses are more keen than mine. Nevertheless, I have to get out of here soon or-_

Link was brought from his thoughts when Lana ravished his lips again, falling on top of him onto her bed. Lana shoved her tongue into Link's mouth, tasting him. Link fought against Lana's supernatural strength, making small progress.

"Lana, wake up! Stop! This is-"

Lana silenced Link, relentlessly kissing him, thrusting against him passionately, moaning vehemently. Lana arched her hand toward the Flowriyosodia Gem, pinning Link to the mattress, stripping off her remaining clothes. Lana fondled her moderate breasts and womanhood, groaning, giggling enticingly.

_It's officially over. Fuck it! She got me! I mind as well just accept it! I can't do shit against magic! Why must being somewhat ordinary have its disadvantages? Ugh... Fucking great. I hope this feels good like people say it is, for fuck's sake! If I'm going to get raped, the least Lana can do is be fucking easy!_

"Are you afraid, Link? Are you afraid of making love?" Lana inquired, softly panting. "N-No...I..." Link stammered. "Don't lie to me. We're close. Too close for you to deny that you're very nervous right now," Lana countered assertively, alluringly approaching Link, lying next to him. "This gem gives me the power to see deep into you, love. So you can't lie. Even without it, I can still read you like an open book."

"Well, la-di-fucking-da, Lana. You wanna damned cookie for that?" Link asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm... I will silence that rebellious mouth of yours soon. I will _punish_ you. Give me _one_ second," Lana threatened earnestly, frowning.

Lana conjured a sketchpad and a pen, quickly drawing on it. Lana displayed the portrayal to Link, who observed it meticulously, his eyes widening in horror. The illustration was a greatly detailed representation of Lana nude, three elongated arrows pointing toward her womanhood.

"Fuck no! _Hell_ no!" Link protested. "Either you do it willingly, or I'll _make_ you do it," Lana enforced. "Like I said: _Fuck_ no! Lick it or fuck it yourself!" Link persisted stubbornly. "I will make you cry. That I am certain. You will either _beg_ me for more, or _beg_ me to stop," Lana purred confidently, caressing Link's cheek.

Lana crawled over Link, straddling his head, her moist womanhood on his lips. Link pulled his lips back, refusing to cooperate with Lana.

"Lick me, or face dire consequences," Lana bullied, placing an index finger on the Flowriyosodia Gem, enhancing its influence, Link moaning in agony. "I'll be easy on your obstinate ass if you merely play along. However, if you continue with this reckless attitude, I'll only make it worse yet more pleasurable. Now quit stalling and lick me!"

Link commenced licking Lana's womanhood, savoring her delectable secretion. Lana groaned blissfully, leaning her head back, luxuriating in Link's tongue labor. Link brushed the tip of his tongue against Lana's clitoris occasionally, the results having her moaning and shivering in immense delight.

* * *

><p>"Now lick me from my head to my toes, darling," Lana commanded. "I expect nothing less than your best work."<p>

Link submissively did as Lana instructed, kissing her delicate feet, sucking her beautiful toes. Link licked between Lana's toes, relishing her body's natural taste, massaging her soles tenderly. Lana moaned in exhilaration, squeezing her breasts, setting two fingers within her womanhood, masturbating languidly.

* * *

><p>Lana lied on her bed, spreading her legs, beckoning Link to come to her with a forefinger.<p>

"Enter my sacred location, love. Now," Lana authorized. "Don't hold back either. Give me your all."

Link lied between Lana's legs, slowly penetrating her womanhood, Lana and Link groaning in euphoria. Link began thrusting slowly within Lana, sucking on her neck. Lana leaned her head back, allowing Link to have better access to her erogenous neck. Gradually, Link's thrust became vigorous, Lana biting into Link's shoulder, attempting to refrain from screaming in rapture.

* * *

><p>Link pinned Lana in the corner of her room, Lana leaping slightly, fastening her arms about his neck, her legs around his waist. Link held Lana's buttocks firmly, thrusting within her womanhood, nuzzling her neck. Lana clenched her teeth, groaning in ecstasy, digging her nails into Link's back as he shoved deeply inside of her, gyrating periodically.<p>

* * *

><p>Lana leaned over, setting her hands on the mattress, gazing captivatingly over her shoulder at Link, though her eyes were glazed.<p>

"I hope you know about Stalhound-Style, Link, for that's what I want," Lana demanded.

Link approached Lana from behind, placing his hands on her hips, thrusting his member inside of her. Lana took a sharp intake of breath, releasing a drawled groan of elation. Link thrust within Lana robustly, grasping her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. Lana whimpered, her breathing unsteady, timing her bobs with Link's thrust.

Link pressed his hand down on Lana's back, having her lie on her stomach on the mattress. Link lied atop Lana, thrusting enthusiastically inside of her, pressing strenuously onto her, grinding, resuming his spirited shoves. Lana covered her mouth, bawling ecstatically into it.

Link lubricated his middle finger with Jesinya Lotion he seized from Lana's dresser, stretching her anal passage greatly. Link dilatory thrust into Lana's anus, groaning, Lana's eyes rolling in the back of her head. Timely, Link potently thrust, grunting with each push, Lana feeling as if she was on the verge of losing her sanity from the breathtaking love making, thus climaxing strongly multiple times.

* * *

><p>Lana mercilessly bobbed on the exhausted Link, whose eyes were half-lidded, dried tears on his cheeks. Link's entire body was riddled with passion marks, a small amount of blood leaking from locations Lana knew were sensitive. Lana's sexual sessions were extensive and demanding, Link never imagining that his best friend harbored such intense energy. Lana climaxed again, lying on top of Link, securing her arms around his neck, kissing about his partially sweaty countenance.<p>

Link felt a combination of pleasure, anguish, and humiliation. Link merely wanted to push Lana off of him and run away from all of the women that desired him so suddenly. Link wanted to find out why his female friends were acting so sexually aggressive.

"I look forward to doing this more often with you, love," Lana purred. "I sense you may have other pursuers, but it matters not. They aren't my concern right now. I will _always_ come for you when I need you. And eventually, I'll make you mine totally! However, I'm not _quite_ through with you yet. There's much more I can do to you."

**Stay tuned...**


End file.
